robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Disc-O-Inferno
Just to clarify, we use Heat not Heats, right? Llamaman201 (talk) 11:39, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :That is affirmative. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Are we talking about the results tables and series record? I've always used Heats personally. Christophee (talk) 23:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::This is talking about the series record. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::If I'm writing the section then I always use "Heats", but if it already says "Heat" then I don't see any reason to change it. Christophee (talk) 00:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::We appear to have a mix. Spike, Brutus Maximus and Crushtacean have Heat, but Lambsy and I Bot One Beta have Heats. I think we should call it Heat, because Heats Final sounds very odd. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::In addition, Tetanus has both - Heats, Round 2, and Heat Final. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Originally I said Heats, Round 2 and Heat Final, but I think someone changed them tom Heat. I really don't mind either, though Heats Final is a no no to me. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I always say "Heats, Round 1" etc, but I say "Heat Final". I don't think this is a big deal, but if somebody wants to standardise it for all pages then I really don't mind which one we use. Christophee (talk) 16:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Its not worth the effort to put in to change it. Just leave it as both. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Club newsletter Here is the article I got the quote from. I thought I'd upload it, not just to prove it exists, but also because there are quite a few interesting quotes in it. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:46, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Series 7 Qualification I've noticed that the accounts of the Series 7 qualifier on this page and the Sabretooth page really don't match up. Sabretooth's page claims that the two spinners teamed up and defeated the other machines easily before Sabretooth lost the decision; this page instead states that Disc-O-Inferno took out Sabretooth easily way before then. Anyone have any idea which account is correct? As it stands they're incompatible. Combatwombat555 (talk) 11:36, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Series 3 version revealed by Martin Dawson https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=2164173543697978&set=pcb.1070465343233230&type=3&theater Thanks to our dear friend Martin Dawson of the Milly Ann Bug team, it would seem that Disc-O Inferno started off life by the time of Series 3...That said, no news of whether it attempted to enter and this version certainly looks slightly different in terms of the black design but teh shape and the disc all looks more or less the same as the Series 4 version. Should we mention something and perhaps grab the image? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:17, June 9, 2019 (UTC) :Definitely add the image, but unless we get confirmation that it definitely entered Series 3, we shouldn't assume or claim anything. It definitely supports that quote from Robot Wars Magazine about the team having the idea before Hypnodisc, but not being finished until after Hypnodisc appeared on TV. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:42, June 9, 2019 (UTC)